


The Fucking Same

by Milea



Series: We're The Fucking Same [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milea/pseuds/Milea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it.” He had breathed. “See how far you get without me.”</p><p>Jason had stabbed the knife into the lumpy mattress next to Vaas’ head, angry at everything and even more at himself.</p><p><em>We’re the same</em>, echoed in his thoughts.</p><p>He let Vaas flip them over, the hilt of the knife digging into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>We’re the fucking same.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fucking Same

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the set up for my AU in which Jason joins the pirates after the events of the game, and finds a certain former Rakyat quiet alive and kicking, and locked in the predicament of being unable to kill each other, because reasons, they work together to take back the islands.

Living with the pirates was surprisingly easy. While their crude nature could be off-putting at times, Jason guessed when living in close quarters with Vaas hadn’t made him eat his own gun then he definitely would be able to tolerate some san _er_ pirates.

At first it had been necessity making him stay with them. The Rakyat believing him to have killed Citra and thus out for his blood, Hoyt’s business partners having put a bounty on his head for any interested mercenary to make a small fortune, and his own knowledge to be unable to ever leave the islands behind.

He had made sure the others managed to get as far away from Rook as possible, having to promise Riley to find a way of contacting him in the following months to assure him of his continued existence (so far he hadn’t been able to do that, unable to put into words how he could live in peace with the man that killed Grant).

The pirates had still been in shambles back then, disorganized by their leader’s demise, but it didn’t take too long until he heard rumors about a small group of them retaking Vaas’ compound from the Rakyat, setting up operations from there again.

Someone had picked up Vaas’ fallen crown.

Try as he might, Jason couldn’t find out who. There weren’t many towns left for him to visit, and although they were considered neutral ground, Rakyat took control of most of them up on the North island.

The only one he could visit safely, and even then only with his head down and covered up arm, was – ironically – Badtown, due to its closeness to the pirates’ compound. But even there no one knew about the new head-pirate. Grudgingly he had to admit defeat everytime he snuck past Rakyat patrols and pirate patrols alike to reach the cluster of shantys, only to head back the way he came when no one was able to sate his thirst for this one information.

Jason’s new hideout was half way up one of the mountains – smack dab in the middle of nowhere – a cave tucked away behind thick shrubbery and high trees. He knew it wasn’t the best place to hide, but his choices were limited anyway, until he could find some place better protected from Rooks erratic weather conditions.

In the end it were a couple of leaves proclaiming his downfall. Shots had been fired in the distance, one of the outposts close enough to be scene of the shootout. It was a common enough occurrence by now, Rakyat and pirates varying over control.

Jason made the mistake assuming everyone would be too busy fighting over the outpost to notice a figure crouching over some plant leaves. Boy, was he wrong.

The cool metal end of a gun bit into his neck, making him freeze. The flash of red in his peripheral told him it was a pirate, but he got no chance to use that information to his advantage. A dull pain at the back of his head send him sprawling, and a second hit fall into the arms of unconsciousness.

When he woke up it was to a heavy weight in his lap and Vaas’ face centimeters from his own, much to his horror. (He’ll keep denying to his dying day that the noise he made could be considered a squeak.)

“And here I was thinking Tonio managed to do what I failed to achieve numerous times. I was so looking forward to shoot him in the head for taking my kill, but there you are. Awake and everything.”

It had to be an illusion, or a hallucination, the pirates must have slipped him something when he was out. But there was none of that low rush of blood in his ears. He was as clear as he was going to get with the still dull pain perpetuating from the back of his head.

“I killed you,” Jason forced through clenched teeth. He was sure of it, Citra had told him, Sam had told him, the privateers had been talking about it. Although they had never found the body, the pirates taking it with them when they fled the compound presumably.

“You did stab me.” Drawled the Vaas in front of him, tucking up the red singlet he wore, showing off three angry looking scars on his chest. “Next time, hermano, make sure you hit the heart.”

It all went downhill from there, or up, depending on the point of view.

“I don’t know if I should kiss or kill you for offing my sister,” Vaas said while his fingers were playing with the collar of Jason’s dark shirt.

“I didn’t kill her,” Jason mumbled aware of how easily Vaas hands could go around his neck to choke him.

The pirate gave him a smile, all teeth. “It doesn’t matter if you killed her or not as long as everyone on these fucked up islands thinks you did.” 

The same goes for you, thought Jason, and he could tell Vaas saw when the revelation hit him.

“You’re a smart guy, Jason, aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Of course you are, you’re fucking Snow White, so you are aware of the… ah, predicament you put yourself in, staying here for whatever reason I don’t care to know about right now, having pissed off the Rakyat on top of everything.” When Jason tried to turn his head away, because he already knew all these things and he didn’t need someone else to speak them aloud to his face, Vaas’ fingers gripped his chin tightly, forcing him back around. “Look at me when I fucking talk to you.” Vaas sighed and shook his head. “The point I’m trying to make, is that you’ll be dead in a few fucking weeks, and that would just be a waste.” Vaas finally released his chin, only to pat his cheek in a patronizing manner. “You’re lucky you left my ranks all, ah, diminished and I’m currently hiring.”

Jason opened and closed his mouth twice, three times before he finally managed a: “You can’t be serious.”

He was serious. And as much as Jason wanted to deny it, he knew Vaas was right. Without any safe place on the island – like Amanaki had been before – he was doomed, and although the pirates weren’t too keen on him anywhere near their compound, they followed Vaas’ orders and left him alone for the most part. Tonio, the guy who knocked him out in the first place, was tasked with keeping an eye on him whenever Vaas was busy.

In the beginning, he was nothing more but a prisoner, unarmed and confined to the warehouse in which he had not-killed Vaas. While every other building in the compound was fair game for any of the pirates, the warehouse solely belonged to Vaas, and apparently he was in the mood of sharing it with Jason. Much to Jason’s chagrin that meant sleeping in the same room as Vaas.

The day following the night Vaas woke up to Jason straddling him and pressing a knife against the hollow of his throat, he finally gave Jason full access.

“Do it.” He had breathed. “See how far you get without me.”

Jason had stabbed the knife into the lumpy mattress next to Vaas’ head, angry at everything and even more at himself.

 _We’re the same_ , echoed in his thoughts.

He let Vaas flip them over, the hilt of the knife digging into his shoulder.

_We’re the fucking same._

**Author's Note:**

> It's your decision if you want to believe they went at it after that ending, or if they did it at some other point in time, because they do for sure in this AU.  
> Remember, comments and kudos are love, and if you want to ask me something or want to talk some Vaason with me, find me on tumblr: thesinwiththeangelgirlfriend.tumblr.com/


End file.
